Layout Guide
This is the “official” layout that should be used throughout the Jamestown Wiki in order to maintain a steady, organized and easy-to-use Wiki. This guide is meant to help users understand the basic layout for each page and the overall layout of the Wiki. : Note: ''Please, keep in mind that some characters/events/etc. have more data that orders, so we have to adapt to the amount of information we have.'' If you have any questions or suggestions don't be afraid to contact any of our Admins to help you. Basics General * We use canon information in the articles of this Wiki (from the series, interviews, etc.); * All articles should be written with an unbiased and informative language (meaning: don’t take your dislike for some character/pairing into this Wiki, please); * Try your best to use proper spelling and grammar; * Article titles should start with capital letters (i.e. "J'ocelyn '''C'astell" and not "Jocelyn castell"); * '''Avoid writing in all capitals (i.e. SAMUEL CASTELL IS THE RECORDER OF THE VIRGINIA COMPANY): it makes it harder to read and there’s no point in writing any article in this fashion; * We use the present tense in most articles: the only time the past tense should be used is when referring to a deceased character, past event or past relationship. * For galleries and slideshows, we use official photos. However, screencaps & co are allowed in galleries if they have a good definition. Links If you are editing a page and there is an article that exists on this Wiki, link it. *There is no need to link the same article over and over again throughout your text; *Don’t link the page you’re editing within the page itself (“'bold'” it instead); *You are allowed to link an article that doesn’t exist if you wish to create it/suggest it. Note: if you are on “Classic Editor” on “Source mode” because a page has too much complex code, to link just type this into your text: Article name References and Citing sources Since Jamestown series gives no titles to its episodes, in this Wiki we prefer to cite the episode than to write the title into the text: avoid writing “''In Episode 1.04, Verity…''”. Place a reference instead. Also, all external sourches of information must be cited. To cite a reference, add this to your text on the "Source mode" of "Classic Editor": title/websise link/etc. And don't forget to add this code to the end of the page: References Articles Layouts Characters Pages All characters – main, recurring or minor – when possible (= enough information) should have this layout: Basic character summary. It should include when the character has arrived to Jamestown. Personality Physical Appearance Throughout Jamestown |-|Early History= |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Relationships |-|Romantic= |-|Familial= |-|Friendships= |-|Enemies= Quotes Gallery Appearances Name Trivia Episodes Summary with the number of the episode in the season. It should include writer and director info and when it aired on SKY 1 channel. Synopsis The official released plot from SKY 1. Plot Recap of the episode. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Guest Cast Gallery Official promo pictures only. Videos Promos only. Trivia Relationships Relationship summary. Early History (If it applies) Throughout Jamestown Season One (and other seasons if it applies) Quotes Gallery Cast Summary compromising of name, date of birth, and character. Best known roles from this actor/actress Career Summary of the actor/actress career Trivia Fun facts. About Jamestown and (character he/she portrays) Quotes. Season Summary containing timeslot, premiere date and dvd release. Season Summary Official summary from Sky 1. Cast and Characters Main Cast *__________(?/8) Recurring Cast Note: 3+ episodes qualifies as recurring. *__________(?/8) Guest Cast *__________(?/8) Episodes Season Promotional Quotes Season Promotional Photos Behind the Scenes Photos Season Promotional Videos Trivia Category:Wiki Information Pages Category:Rules